


Bane of Morpheus

by Tired_But_Willing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt No Comfort, I don't have everything planned yet, M/M, Please check after every new chapter is put out, Poison, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags are updated as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_But_Willing/pseuds/Tired_But_Willing
Summary: Tommy surviving the nuking was only a minor setback. But with Dream being released soon to bring back Wilbur, Jack Manifold realizes if he’s going to hurt the man through his attachments, it needs to be now.On his way to find a solution to one problem, he finds the way to solve them all.He finds George.Tags updated every chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), It's not too important to the story, but it IS there - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bane of Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING:  
> Mentions of nuking, spoilers for Tommy's stream on the 26th, mentions of poison

In the world, there wasn’t a clean line between good and evil. You couldn’t be quite sure when you passed over it- what counted as truly losing your way. But to Jack Manifold, there was a way to tell when someone had crossed too far to one side. When someone was so far gone that the invisible line made itself clear for only a moment. And that moment would be all that he needed to realize the truth.

Dream was an evil man. It was in everything he did. The constant lies and manipulation, all of it. The signs were so clear that he was astounded someone didn’t notice sooner. That he didn’t notice sooner. But he noticed now, and that was good enough.

Stealing the servers attachments was the final straw. Dream was so overconfident- overconfident still from his prison cell, Jack knew he had to be. A man with no regard for others attachments had no right to his own.

Jack paced in the darkness of a cave he’d hollowed out for one specific thing. Potion brewing. Torches illuminated the walls with an eerie golden glow, a cauldron full of water sat opposite of him. But he wouldn’t really need it. It was his plan after Tommy- the radiation as his inspiration. Poison would be foolproof, but a potion would be too obvious. He cast the cauldron to the side, silent for a long moment as his thoughts coiled around him like a toxic smoke. Natural poison. Natural, or Tubbo would surely know. Tubbo would want revenge for Tommy's murder.

Tommyinnit. The boy who was so young- too young, another would say, to be blamed for all the wars and suffering on the SMP. But Jack could argue that he knew what he was doing. His lesson would have to be learned in blood. That was the second plan, after the peaceful first. Nukes would promise a quick end- it wouldn’t even hurt the boy. No one would need to be hurt. One small explosion, and that would be it. Maybe he would even end up like Ghostbur.

Honestly, it could be viewed as saving him from the cruelness the world brought.

But Tommy kept talking. He went on, and he went on for too long. He took up too much time, and the nukes went on when he was merely feet away from the site he was supposed to die at. Jack was forced to look on with contained rage as the boy played in his own graveyard, oblivious to the attempt on his life.

Then something caught his eye. Something he hadn’t thought of before. Tommy had radiation poisoning. It was something so odd- poison. The right amount would make it look like illness. An accident. Tubbo would never even know it was him if Tommy simply died to what seemed like a bad cold. And the Brit himself wouldn’t care. He made a mockery of his own illness already, he wouldn’t take it seriously. Jack would be kind enough to find something quick. Something to numb him as well as end his life swiftly. Tommy was annoying- oh, so, so annoying. But Jack was no villain. He would not take pleasure in bringing a child to an excruciating end.

He set off on a journey to find everything he needed. He remembered it clearly, the night his agenda had changed.

Rain poured down from a cloud filled sky, soaking through his armor and clothing, down to his skin. Jack shivered as he travelled, crossing a plains biome into one of spruce. He was looking for a specific plant, something that would give him exactly what he needed. And everyone knew berries grew best around spruce.

He trudged through a patch of mud, specks remaining on his boots whenever he lifted them free. The uncomfortable sensation of water against his socks made him wince with disgust. He’d be sure to dry them later once he was finished with his work. And when Tommy was dead, he could truly rest. Niki would be overjoyed with the news. Tubbo would learn. He would learn to make light of the death- and it wasn’t like Tommy would be gone forever. His ghost would return.

So was it really murder?

A soft glow caught his eye, light cutting through the downpour. Just past the tree line was a small cottage. At first he dismissed it as a safehouse, until something else got his attention. Mushrooms lining the roof. Only one person had an odd liking for the plants. The strange need to use them as decoration.

George. The man single handedly responsible for the fall of L’manberg, in Jack’s eyes. The destruction of his house that spurred Dream to act.

Dream’s only other attachment.

And it hit him so suddenly, so out of nowhere, so abruptly. An idea he would never have had entertained before, had he not found the cottage in the woods. Obviously George was hiding. But Jack had found him.

And maybe, maybe Tommy didn’t need to die after all.

Maybe there was a replacement that would hurt the fallen god even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you've read this far! I do want to say in advance that no, Morpheus is not involved in plot at all. I thought given all of the references to Ancient Greece, it might be a fun twist to name drop the god of dreams.
> 
> If either Dream or George ever express being uncomfortable with shipping, the fanfiction will be deleted immediately.


End file.
